ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who - The New Adventures (Season One)
Season One of Doctor Who - The New Adventures is the first season of the revived series Doctor Who. It stars Hayley Atwell as the Doctor, Matthew Lewis as Harry Bowers and Sophie Cookson as Abbie Johns. Season One consists of 10 episodes at 43-50 minutes each. Each episode flows into one another, picking up where the previous left off. The episodes are standalone but follow an overarching story. There is a two part story in the middle and at the end of the series. The main villain of Season One is the Architect. ''He is played by Anthony Hopkins and appears fleetingling throughout the season as he plays tricks on the Doctor's mind, before appearing in the season finale. Cast The main cast includes: '''Hayley Atwell '''as the Doctor (Chapters 1-10) '''Matthew Lewis as Harry Bowers (Chapters 1-10) Sophie Cookson as Abbie Johns (Chapters 3-10) Guest cast includes: Eva Green as the Black Widow (Chapters 3-4) Anthony Hopkins as the Architect (Recurring, Chapters 9-10) Ben Daniels as Howard Carter (Chapter 6) Steve John Shepherd as the Collector (Chapter 8) Episodes Chapter 01: The Beginning New York, 1932. The Castellammarese War has finished but Prohibition has not and the tension between the Mafia families is rife. Rum-runners and bootleggers are at large, but it isn’t just alcohol being smuggled… Alien technology has found its way onto the black market. After crash landing the TARDIS, the Doctor and her new friend Harry, have to find the source of the supply and stop it before it reaches the wrong hands Chapter 02: The Seventh Wonder As a thank you for his help, the Doctor offers Harry a trip in the TARDIS and takes him to his first alien world; the Crystal Falls of Xanoid Minor. It is deemed the Seventh Wonder of the Universe for it’s ecstatic beauty and also for it’s situation on one of the most tranquil planets in the universe. But it’s normally peaceful residents are becoming restless and it seems there is more to the falls than meets the eyes. '''Chapter 03: Black Widow' // Chapter 04: A Widow's Kiss''' The Doctor and Harry return to New York 1932, but before they can part ways they are caught up in another adventure surrounding mysterious deaths and a killer known only as the Black Widow. Chapter 03 Abbie, and by the end of Chapter 04, the Doctor offers them both a life in the TARDIS. This story is a thriller filmed in a black and white Noir style, but retains some colour in places - in particular the colour red. Chapter 05: Locked In The TARDIS loses power and the Doctor, Harry and Abbie are trapped inside. With a menace in the air, the three are put through their paces as they fight for their survival and their friendship and they journey to the heart of the TARDIS. Chapter 06: The Curse of the Pharaoh Egypt, 1925. Set during Howard Carter’s excavation of Tutankhamen and centres around the legendary curse cast upon anyone who disturbs the mummy. Chapter 07: The Horror Within The Doctor, Harry and Abbie join an expedition team to an abandoned space station, but it soon transpires they are not the only ones there, as it’s infested with insect larvae which grow, quickly, into the Zarbi, a giant, horrifying ant-like creature. Chapter 08: Across the Stars ''' The TARDIS team are recruited by a collector of alien artefacts to hunt down and retrieve a mysterious gem, hidden in four parts across time and space. But they aren’t the only ones looking for it! Think ‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ in space. '''Chapter 09: The Architect // Chapter 10: Mind Games The TARDIS team are separated and tested to the limits as they work to avoid traps and complete tasks set for them by the Architect. But they can never be sure of what is real, and what is not. The Architect reveals himself to be a new 'incarnation' of the Dream Lord, brought about by the Doctor's traumatic regeneration. Category:Seasons